1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to hair styling systems, and, more particularly, relates to a system, method and apparatus for application of hairpins to the hair of a subject.
2. Description of Related Art
Hairpins such as “bobby pins” are known in the art. Hairpins are usually made from resilient material including metallic or polymeric legs connected through a hinge or bent portion. Generally, during application, hairpins are removed from the package, opened and applied to a length of hair. However, removal and opening of the hairpins often proves to be an awkward or cumbersome process.